


And There Was War in Heaven

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Category: Supernatural
Genre: but the idea wouldn't leave me the hell alone, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6870325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human vernacular, you had to have been there to understand, and he’s never understood it more than when he reads their stories about heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And There Was War in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really intrigued by this, as strange as it is.

_And there was war in heaven._ Words, they never _truly_ depict anything, do they? The visions they invoke are never the visions intended, they’re never true to reality. Not really. The human vernacular, _you had to have been there to understand,_ and he’s never understood it more than when he reads their stories about heaven. When he reads the Messages he was tasked to bring to the humans. Words never get anything right.

_And there- And there was-_

_War-war-and there was war-_

_In Heaven- Heaven- in heaven._

_And there was war._

_He was cast out into the earth, and his angels were cast out with him._ Words are always falling short of the truth. At times, they invoke visions that are tamer than they should be, and at others, visions that are harsher than intended. They can never truly retell events correctly. It always become a game of what the humans call _Telephone_. One who was there speaks of the event, the listeners envision something other than what occurred, and they tell their version to others, and those listeners tell a new version, and it goes on and on, until the story is nearly unrecognizable, even to those who first spoke it. Words are imprecise.

_He was- he was cast- he was-_

_Cast out- out- cast out-_

_Into the earth- the earth- into the earth._

_He was cast out._

_And there was a war in heaven._ There was chaos, and disaster, and screaming. There were cries of betrayal and disbelief. There were tears and there was blood, and there was _hell._ They learnt what hell should be based upon what heaven became. _They_ created hell, all of them. It wasn’t one side or the other. They created hell, and Lucifer chose that as the name of his haunt so that those in heaven would never forget. They created hell, and he, _Lucifer_ , would take the blame for their actions once again. As the humans had their saviour, Jesus Christ, die upon the cross for their sins, he, Lucifer, would suffer in the Cage for the sins of the angels. _As above, so below._

_And his angels- angels- and his angels-_

_Were cast- cast out -were cast out-_

_With him-him- out with him._

_Angels cast out with him._

_He was cast out into the earth, and his angels were cast out with him._ They went screaming, and crying, and choking. They went begging, and praying, and pleading. They went terrified, and scared, and afraid. They went repentant, and remorseful, and contrite. They went laughing, and singing, and chanting. _They went_ _down_. They fell, and they fell, and they fell, and they fell so far they could no longer remember which way was up. They never really hit the ground. Each century they fall just a little bit more, and just a little bit more, and just a little bit more. _And no one cares._

_“Loki!”_

_Loki-_

_Loki-_

_Loki-_

_Loki-_

_“Leave it alone.”_

_Alone-_

_Alone-_

_Leave it-_

_Leave it-_

_Leave it alone-_

_“They’re not your family anymore.”_

_Anymore-_

_They’re not-_

_Your family-_

_Not your family-_

_They’re not your family anymore-_

**_“I’m trying.”_ **

_“Come away.”_

_Away-_

_Away-_

_Come-_

_Come-_

_Come away-_

_“Return to me.”_

_Me-_

_Me-_

_Return-_

_Return to-_

_Return to me-_

_**“Yggdrasil.”** _

_“I will keep you safe.”_

_Safe-_

_I will-_

_Will keep-_

_Keep you-_

_I will keep you safe-_

_**“Safe? There was a war in heaven-“** _

_“I know. Come away.”_

_Away-_

_Come Away-_

_I-_

_I know-_

_I know. Come away-_

_**“Okay..."** _

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who was as confused as I was when I first finished this. This is set immediately following Gabriel ditching heaven and running off to the Pagans. He ran off to Yggdrasil, actually, the Tree of Life in Norse mythology, and she kind of adopted his lost and broken ass and put him back together. From Yggdrasil's branches sits the nine worlds of Norse mythology, basically, and a whole bunch of her branches 'spread into the heavens'. One of those worlds being Earth, or Midgard. From Yggdrasil, Gabriel could sit and watch the goings on down on Earth and in heaven and in hell, and become all sad and miserable because of all the bullshit he was seeing, and the stories he saw being written/told about what had happened to his family, most of the stories warped from the original story that he told to the humans. And Yggdrasil basically spent most her damn time trying to get Gabriel to stop spying on everyone. Like 'boy, that's not your job anymore. Get yo ass here'. And *eventually*, Gabriel finally re-emerged as Loki, and his affinity with words and his acquired knowledge of how they could be twisted became a boon to him in his new profession as a Trickster-God. 
> 
> I might actually write more about Gabriel's time with Yggdrasil, at some point.


End file.
